


One Week Until Goodbye

by rebel_wren



Category: Star Wars: Ahsoka - E. K. Johnston
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Goodbyes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_wren/pseuds/rebel_wren
Summary: Ahsoka has only just reunited with Kaeden when she has to tell her that she's leaving soon to help Sabine find Ezra.Obviously takes place post-ROTJ.





	One Week Until Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I guess SWCC put me on a fic kick (that rhymes!!!)

Kaeden sighed contentedly, her head resting on Ahsoka’s shoulder. The hum of the lights and low volume of the holovid were the only sounds that filled the room in Kaeden’s apartment, until Ahsoka rumbled in a quiet laughter as she slowly continued to run her fingers through Kaeden’s thick hair, which had just been released from its braids. Kaeden closed her eyes as she smiled dreamily. She and Ahsoka had been apart far too long… she needed this.

“Kaeden?”

“Mmhmm?”

“Can I talk to you?”

Kaeden reluctantly lifted her head off of Ahsoka, admiring her arms a bit as she did so. She tilted her head slightly to indicate that she was listening. Ahsoka smiled, and inspected her face for a moment.

She did that a lot- Kaeden always assumed it was a Jedi thing.

Ahsoka leaned in and kissed her softly, and then pulled away. Kaeden smiled, her eyes still closed.

“That’s not talking, Ahsoka.”

Ahsoka laughed, and then took Kaeden’s hand. “Sorry, I just… anyway, I do actually need to talk to you.”

“I’m listening.”

Ahsoka’s eyes dropped quickly, nervously, and Kaeden took her hand in concern. Ahsoka sighed.

“I… have to go.”

“What?”

“I promised Sabine I’d help her find Ezra. And he helped save my life, it’s only fair that I help him now.”

Ahsoka lifted her head and met Kaeden’s eyes, squeezing her hand gently.

“I’m sorry,” Ahsoka said.

Kaeden stared at Ahsoka for a few moments, considering everything. She’d changed a lot since they’d first met- she was softer, but also even more weathered. Her face had just started to show its age and its suffering, with some subtle wrinkles on it.

“You… you just got back,” Kaeden said.

Ahsoka looked at her regretfully. “I know.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I’ll come back, Kaeden.”

Kaeden nodded slowly. “You said that about Malachor.”

Ahsoka winced a little, but she only let her hurt show for a second before she gave her signature sideways smile.

“And I’m back, aren’t I?”

Kaeden chuckled quietly, and shook her head. “How long will it take this time?”

“I don’t know.”

“When do you leave?”

“In a week.”

Both women stared at each other for a few moments while Kaeden comprehended everything. Ahsoka’s bright blue eyes, despite everything, hadn’t lost their charm or spirit, and Kaeden loved her for it. Kaeden leaned in and kissed Ahsoka again, smiling into it just a little bit.

Ahsoka returned the kiss, and when they finally broke apart, their foreheads rested against each other. Kaeden’s smile hadn’t left her lips.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Kaeden leaned down and buried her face into Ahsoka’s neck and hugged her. Ahsoka’s arms wrapped around her waist, tightening the hug and pulling her in.

“I can deal with one week,” Kaeden said.

Ahsoka kissed her head through her hair. “Thank you.”

Kaeden felt safe in Ahsoka's arms for the moment, and decided then and there that they'd have to make the most of this week.


End file.
